


- and what came before won't count anymore or matter -

by amalietheunicorn



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Cole/oc - Freeform, Diana/Jerry, F/M, Shirbert, anne/gilbert, other characters coming later, ruby/moody, slowburn-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalietheunicorn/pseuds/amalietheunicorn
Summary: "There it was again, the silence that was somehow awkward yet pleasant. And it was weird, because Anne was usually full of words, but she seemed to somehow loose them whenever Gilbert was around."Or; Anne is dealing with a lot of things: school, friends, family and her first love. It might be harder than it seems.Or; Season 3 fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back! So, I started writing this almost right after i finished season 2 as a way of handling my need for more Anne. I'm trying to make a longer fic this time, so that's exciting (maybe?). Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments or come talk to me on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amaliewithane  
> I hope you enjoy! :)

A light breeze gently pulled in the grass and in the leaves on the blooming trees. It was early spring in Avonlea and everything was slowly turning green. The sun was shining for the first time in weeks, and the citizens of the small town were in a good mood. Miss Stacy had recently taught the class about how weather can sometimes affect people's mood. Like when it rains people tend to be more pessimistic and get angered easily. It was quite obvious, especially now, as when the women in Avonlea were happy, they baked. And Anne had never seen this much bread produced. Like this morning, Josie's mother had handed out bread for the whole class. Although some suspected it was just an attempt to win her daughters popularity back after she had taken a few steps down the class hierarchy ladder. Either way the bread was scrumptious. 

Now, a few hours after school, Anne was sat on a bench by the Lake of Shining Waters. She had discovered the bench the other day, while she was following a rabbit. It was one of the most dazzling places she'd seen, and she instantly decided to make it her reading spot. She had always thought that a good book needed a fitting scenery. 

Today she was reading a book about a beautiful heroine, saving her kingdom while having to choose between three suiters. Although Anne strongly believed that the heroine didn't need a man, she was still rooting slightly for Carl, the intelligent curly-haired brunette prince. 

Anne heard a light thud as someone sat down next to her. She looked up from her book and saw a pair of warm green eyes study her. "Hi.", Gilbert said, flashing a smile. She looked at him confused for a moment, before replying: "Hello!", Anne replied, matching his expression. "What are you reading?", he asked politely. She began explaining the plot, and what she'd read thus far in a lively manner. She did leave out the romantic subplot with Carl though. Unintentionally, of course. 

"I can see how this must be a great place to read.", Gilbert said, admiring the gorgeous landscape. Anne nodded enthusiastically: "Yes absolutely! You can imagine the most delightful things." Gilbert grinned at her excitement. 

They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke, "Honestly, I didn't even know anyone else knew about this place. This is usually where I go to think. Before me, it was my father's place. I believe he built the bench. He and-", he paused for a few seconds before continuing: "He and Marilla used to go here." 

Anne took in his words. Marilla and John, here? She had never heard many details about Marilla's romance, it had almost seemed unreal. Like a daydream. But she smiled at the thought of Marilla sitting here grinning at John. She then looked at Gilbert, and the realisation hit her. A fiery blush hit her cheeks as she stared at him wide eyed. His cheeks suddenly began to redden too, and then they just sat there, silently. 

Anne then thought about what he had said before the whole Marilla and John thing: "Oh, no. Have I accidentally stolen your place?" 

He laughed lightly, the mood easing: "No. It's nice to share it with someone. And of course, if anyone were to find it, it would be you." Anne wasn't quite sure what he meant with that, but it seemed like a compliment, so she smiled. He turned his head, so he faced the lake: "The water is so calming, don't you think?" 

She nodded, a bit glad that the conversation had taken another direction: "Yes, it is quite soothing." There it was again, that silence that was somehow awkward yet pleasant. And it was weird, because Anne was usually full of words, but she seemed to somehow loose them whenever Gilbert was around. "Anyway, I should probably get going. Marilla expects me to help her make dinner, so..." 

Gilbert smiled: "I'll se you tomorrow then.", she looked confused for a moment before saying: "Oh, school! Yeah, of course- uh, see you tomorrow!" She quickly grabbed her hat and her book and took off, waving rapidly. Gilbert was left on the bench, smiling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter! Thank you so much for the amount of support on the first chapter! It means the world to me!! <3  
> I'm not sure what I think about this chapter, I kept rewriting it, but I somehow couldn't get it quite right. You can judge it yourself I guess... :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

That night, after Anne’s encounter with Gilbert, the Cuthbert’s were sat at the dining table, eating stew. They had used some of Sebastian’s curry, so it was quite a bit spicier than their regular stew. This resulted in them taking a sip of water after every bite, and their cheeks being considerably redder that usual.  
   
The only sound breaking the silence, was the cutlery clinging against the plate, which was weird as Anne was normally always babbling on about something in school or a thrilling thought she had recently had. But tonight, she was simply eating her food while staring into space, as if she was in deep thought. She hadn’t even commented on the deliciousness of the foreign spice.  
   
It made both Matthew and Marilla feel slightly uneasy, and they shared several glances before Matthew cleared his throat and spoke: “Jerry seemed cheerful today. Something about his cousin coming to visit.”  
   
This made Anne wake up a bit. “Really? To Avonlea? That’s exciting! I don’t believe I’ve ever met any of his family.”  
"You and me both.", Marilla said.  
   
And then the silence slowly crept in on them again.  
   
“So, Anne. What have you been doing today? Did you finish your book?”, Marilla asked. Anne’s head shot up. “I haven’t been doing to anything in particular! Just reading!”, she spoke in a high-pitched voice. She wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t want to tell them she had met Gilbert. Not that it was a secret! Why would it be? She would just rather keep it to herself.  
   
She couldn’t stop thinking about Marilla’s tragical romance. There was something about it, something she couldn’t quite explain. Maybe, if she poked at the topic, gently, Marilla could give her some details.  
“I found this lovely bench near The Lake of Shining waters. It was hidden between a few trees and surrounded by the most beautiful lilacs! Gi- eh- someone mentioned that- that John built it.”  
   
Anne watched Marilla’s face carefully. Her smile had slowly turned tense as she stared at Anne. She could’ve sworn she saw Marilla’s eyes get shiny.  
Marilla then abruptly pushed her chair back, stood up. “I- I’ll be back in a minute!”, whereas she took her coat and left, leaving Anne and Matthew at the table frozen, both with their mouths full of food.  
   
Matthew finished chewing before looking at Anne with raised eyebrows. She stared back at him eyes wide. “I- I didn’t mean for her to… “, Anne said, her voice shaking slightly. Not once, she had seen Marilla react so dramatically. “Oh, Anne. I- I think you accidentally hit a sore spot.” She looked down at her plate, filled with guilt.  
   
Her and Matthew waited half an hour, before deciding to clean the table. They then sat in the living room as last rays of sunshine disappeared. They were quiet, both in worried thought about what could have occurred.  
   
When Marilla finally returned, she told them she had an errand to run, but when Matthew asked what errand she possibly could have so late at night, she just gave him a stern look, and told him to mind his own business. The topic wasn’t discussed further that day.  
   
The next morning things were back to normal at Green Gables. Marilla seemed to be fine, so Anne and Matthew stopped tip-toeing around her.  
   
When Anne walked to school, she was met by Diana, who immediately hugged her: “Good morning, Anne!”  
   
“Good morning, my dearest Diana”, Anne answered. “How are you on this lovely day?”  
Diana laughed: “I am very well, thank you.”  
   
Diana took Anne’s arm: “Have you written to Cole recently?”  
“No, not since he wrote to us a few weeks ago. It seems to be going great at aunt Josephine.”  
   
“I’m just so glad he’s finally found a home where he can be himself.”  
Anne smiled at her friend, proud of her growth.  
   
When they entered the classroom, they were met by an ecstatic Ruby: “Anne! Diana! Miss Stacy is going to make us perform a poem in pairs! She says it might be girl - boy, because it’s important to be able to work with everyone! Isn’t it thrilling?! Oh, I hope I get to work with Gilbert!”  
   
Anne and Diana looked at each other with concerned faces, but before they could respond, Miss Stacy told the class to settle down in a circle. “Today, as some of you heard, we are going to make an exercise in pairs. I have decided to mix you together, regardless of gender- “, the students instantly began chatting. “With boys?!”, “As long as I don’t get her.”  
   
Miss Stacy, waited while the class quieted down. “I think this will be an exciting opportunity for you to try working with someone you don’t usually work with. This way you might learn some things from each other, and you might even get a new friend! You are going to be assigned a poem, of which you will later perform as a mini-play in front of the class”, She smiled at the students, who all looked at each other, either with excited or dreading attitudes.  
   
Miss Stacy looked around: “Hmm, let’s see. Josie, you may work with Moody- “  
“What!?”, Josie exclaimed: “I can’t work with a boy! And definitely not Moody! Have you heard him read aloud? He’s terrible!”  
   
Miss Stacy looked at her with stormy eyes: “Josie! I will not tolerate you saying things like that. It is vicious and inhumane. You need to think about how you saying that makes other people feel. You need to consider how Moody is feeling now, and apologize! We may discuss this further with your parents after school.”  
   
Josie seemed at a loss for words for a moment before mumbling: “Whatever. You can’t teach me anything anyway.”, she stood up and grabbed her things, before speed-walking out the classroom. The class was dead quiet until Miss Stacy sighed: “I’m sorry Moody. We’ll talk about it later. For now, you can do the project with Ruby, instead.”  
   
Ruby looked at Miss Stacy, then at Gilbert and then back to Miss Stacy: “Bu- but- “, she stopped talking when she saw Miss Stacy raising her eyebrows in a challenging manner. Ruby stared at Gilbert, probably in the hopes that he would notice and convince Miss Stacy to pair them. Not that it bothered Anne. Of course not.  
Miss Stacy rubbed her temples: “Okay, who’s next? Tilly and Mason. Diana and Charlie-” Miss Stacy continued to pair people up, until only two was left. One of them being Anne and the other being- well, Gilbert.  
   
Anne looked at him with an uncertain smile, as their names were called. He sent her a joyful grin back, which made Anne’s stomach buzz in a way she didn’t quite understand.  
   
Miss Stacey clasped her hands together: “Now, please meet with you partner. I will go around to each individual pair and help you get started!”


End file.
